the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 31
Vovy: *Weakly* Wha- Sally: *Heals him using all energy* Alyce: Got it. Jack: Good. Vovy: *Gets up, still blood dripping from his mouth* Lucien: *Watching* Vovy: Thanks. *Goes to Jack and Alyce* Sally: *Weakly spoken… Then almost screaming, crying* ... Get out.... Get out, all of you... GET OUT AAAAHHHHHH AHA AAAHHH Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Vovy: *Looks at Alyce* Jack: *Leaves, grabbing Alyce and dragging her out as well* Vovy: And you are? Virgil: *Walks out of the room, stops by a window in the main hall* Lucien: *Ignores her still lying on the wall* Jack: An Anarchist I was not aware of. Vovy: *Leaves with Jack* Alyce: Hey! Vovy: Ah, I’m in pain Sally: *Crawls in bed pulling covers over* Vovy: At least no more interior bleeding. Wait... Sally.. Sally: ... What do you want from me Lucien? Lucien: Nothing. Alyce: Let go! -She shocks Jack- Jack: ACK *Glaring* Stay here. Virgil: *Walks over to Alyce* You okay? Vovy: *Pulls out D.E* Don’t move Lucien: Just go to sleep. Alyce: I'm fine. Vovy: *Shouts from outside the room* LUCIEN! Virgil: *Looks at Vovy* Unless you want to be a pile of ash, you will lower that gun. Vovy: Get out of the room! Lucien: No. Vovy: *Cocks gun* Lucien: I don't take orders from you human. Vovy: Why? She stung him Virgil: Yes, because he was forcing her around. Lucien: Think how you'd feel if bacteria kept ordering you around. That's how I feel. Sally: It’s not... Going to... Work Vovy Lucien: You're the bacteria. Alyce: -arcs of electricity spark around her- Vovy: *Pulls middle finger at Lucien* Virgil: And another thing, Vovy. Vovy: Hey I’m trying to help Sally What, Virgil? Virgil: It is not polite to point weapons at people. Now put the gun away. Sigma: *Walks in* What's going on here? Vovy: *Sheathes D.E* Jack: *Goes into Sally's room* Please, just calm down, everyone Lucien: That gun is as useless as a paper fan. Virgil: *Looks at Alyce* So, you're an electromancer? Vovy: Nope, Archangel modified it Lucien: I care not. Vovy: Huh... *Goes to Sally* You okay? Sally: *Groans, tears falling* Why are the others still here Jack: I... Just get out. Please, everyone, you’re stressing her out Vovy: Then leave *Turns to Jack* Lucien: I'm not. I'm just here smoking and minding my own business. Alyce: -Strides over to Vovy and shocks his gun, demagnetizing it and rendering it useless- Vovy: Bitch! Jack: Do not speak to her like that Vovy: That thing was magic! Alyce: Heheh Jack: Everyone but me, Vovy, and Sally, leave For her sake. Vovy: LEAVE Lucien: *Grabs Vovy by his head and smashes it against the wall* Virgil: You were the one that pointed it at her, Vovy. Lucien: That's no way to talk to a lady you worm. Virgil: Indeed. Vovy: *Bleeding again* Jack: *Pushing Lucien out* Nicole: *Walks in timidly* Hello? I heard a commotion.... Vovy: *Coughs out blood* Jack: For her sake, just leave! Virgil: Hello, Nicole. Vovy: Leave... Lucien Jack: OKAY? Nothing bad will happen Vovy: You caused enough hell for Sally.. Sally: *Groans* Can... I please Vovy: Please leave... Alyce: -Smirks- Fine Lucien: *Suddenly massive pitch black wings sprout and expand pushing Jack away* Vovy: Thanks Jack: ACK *Falls onto the ground, near the bed* Lucien: Do not touch me. Theta: *Watches, eyes a violet glow* Jack: LEAVE Alyce: -Vanishes- Vovy: *Looks at Theta* You, too Lucien: *Wings dissipate* Jack: *Sits on the bed near Sally* Lucien: *Leaves the room* Jack: God, I hope she is not going to the Isles. Sally: *Eyes suddenly glow deep lavender* Vovy: Sally... Lucien: *Stops* Virgil: Nicole, it would seem we are not to be inside the house. Come on. *Walks outside* Theta: What? Jack: Sally? Sigma: I'm confused... Is that lady okay? Sally: Sally-*Emits strong attractive fragrance* Lucien: *Takes out red wine and drinks from the bottle* Nicole has left the chat. Vovy: No Sally... I’m here for you Lucien: *Is unaffected by the fragrance* Sally: *ATTRACTING ALL MALE* Lucien: *Unable to be attracted* Virgil: *Is not effected by the fragrance, I smile* I've dealt with Succubi before. Sorry to say, it won't work on me. Lucien: The wings already show what I am. So it's no surprise. Vovy: It smells good Sigma: *Protected by the charm* Jack: *Smirks, looking at Sally, obviously attracted* Vovy: *Isn’t affected but looking anyway* Lucien: *Wings suddenly expand knocking everyone by the sheer force* Virgil: *Smacks Jack in the back of the head* Snap out of it, Mr. Married Man. Jack: OW Vovy: Hahah I don’t need to Jack: *Glares* Lucien: *Flies off into the ceiling and out of the house causing a tremor* Jack: *Sighs* Sally, maybe you should repair the door or something, I can get to it. *Looking at door* Sally: *Runs out of the room* Jack: Goodbye, Sally. *Starts looking around confused* Wait... What happened to me? Vovy: You got attracted Jack: Why am I in some girl's bed?! I would never cheat! Virgil: You fell under her sway. Alyce: -Reappears- Vovy: You were nearly gonna, but thank god you didn’t Virgil: Hello, Alyce. Lucien: *Suddenly appears by Vovy and in blitz I grip his neck and smashes him in the wall choking the life out of him* Jack: *Breathing in quickly, shallow breaths* Vovy: Sorry, Alyce, about earlier Alyce: Greetings Vovy: *Bleeding* WHAT Alyce: You should be Vovy: *Choking* Do you want?! Lucien?!! Lucien: *Doesn't respond and instead throws him on Jack* Alyce: -Smirks- Vovy: *Bleeding rapidly* *Vomits more blood* Virgil: It's been a long time since I've met an electromancer. *Holds out hand to Alyce* My name is Virgil Shadowblade, pyromancer. Vovy: *Drops off jack* Alyce: -Shakes his hand- Alyce Coppen. Vovy: What was that for? Virgil: A pleasure to meet you, Alyce. Lucien: I felt like it. Vovy: You bitch... Alyce: I know it is. Vovy: Why - *Coughs blood* Virgil: *Chuckles* Alyce: -Smirks- Vovy: *Tries to get up, falling back down* Jack: What the... Hell just happened? *Still stressed as hell* Vovy: I don’t know Lucien: *Dusts my suit* Vovy: *Coughing blood* Jack: Alyce You are not to tell our Queen what you saw. Understand? Vovy: Thank god you were stopped in time Jack: Yeah, but if she tries that again, I will be powerless Lucien: *Walks over to Alyce and places a hand on her shoulder* And how do you know this fine young lady will keep her word? Jack: I am her superior, she must Sally: *Rises from bed suddenly* Vovy: Sally? Lucien: Superior. I should've known. Virgil: Well, she must tell only the truth to her queen, so that screws you over, Jack. Vovy: She doesn’t *Coughing blood* Jack: Do not tell her anything, I don't want to be eaten alive. Virgil: If Blank asks her, you expect her to lie for you? Lucien: Do you not think she deserves to know the truth. Vovy: *Chuckles, coughs blood* Jack: AH, I WAS POWERLESS I'M ONLY HUMAN, I HAVE NO MENTAL DEFENSE AGAINST THAT STUFF Virgil: That is true, but I doubt Blank will care. Lucien: Of course... As all humans do. Vovy: Blank won’t, I promise that Virgil: And Jack, I'm human, and it doesn't affect me. Jack: *Breathing quickly, sweating, and looks about to pass out* Vovy: *Coughs, gets up finally* Jack: You have dealt with her kind before, I have not. Lucien: *Looks over to Sally and walks over to her* Vovy: I feel like shit Please, don’t do anything to her... Lucien: Be silent. Vovy: I won’t. I never was before, and I never will be Lucien: Then after that I will destroy you to make sure. Sally: *Is enchanted by his eyes* Yes... Yes Lucien Vovy: Not even destroying me will silence me Jack: Don't hurt sally, it's not her fault She just... Is that way Lucien: *Looks at her with shimmering and glowing crimson eyes* Vovy: *Looks weakly at both of them* Jack: Do not hurt her. Sally: *Eyes glowing sparkling like tanzanite* Virgil: *Looks at Lucien* Feh, you "higher" beings always using your powers to manipulate people. Lucien: *Places my hands on her cheeks* Be still. Vovy: I agree Virgil Sally: *Smiles lightly* I’m not a person Jack: Disgusting They are just. Disgusting sometimes. Vovy: What are they gonna do? Virgil: You are a person, Sally. Scarecrow has joined the chat. Vovy: *Injects morphine*Ahhh, that’s better... Jack: Alyce... Where did you go? Lucien: *A dark blue and smoke like mist escapes from my mouth and then places my mouth on hers inject the mist* Vovy: ... Sally: *Moans softly, at his touch* Vovy: *Glares* Fuck this, I need drugs... Lucien: *Injects the mist into her encasing her darkness* Vovy: *Takes another dosage of morphine* Sally: *Eyes become wider* Vovy: What the hell is happening? Virgil: I don't know, but I'm sick of watching it. Vovy: *Lights marijuana* Jack: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Lucien: *Parts leaving a faint dark blue aura* You're welcome. Sally: *Shudders slightly* Lucien: *Walks off, not saying a word* Vovy: *Smokes marijuana* Jack: *Hugs Sally* What... Did you do...? Sally: *Coughs violently* Vovy: *Whole room is filled with the smell of cannabis* Lucien: *Exits the room* Virgil: *Walks out of the room* Vovy: Ahh, too long without it Jack: *Still hugging* What did he do? Vovy: He got her giddy up a bit *Smirks* Scarecrow: W... Who? Vovy: *Has another puff* Oh shit, Scarecrow, not the best time for you to be here Lucien: *Takes out a bottle of red wine* Sally: *Eyes flicker dimly-* Jack: *Sighs, still hugging* Sally, I am here for you if you need anything, I know how tough it is, being a Fear Servant Sally: GET OFF Scarecrow: I’ve been standing in the shadows.... Lucien: *Pours some in a glass* Vovy: Yeah, I’m high at the moment Jack: *Lets go* Vovy: Anyone want a puff? My cousin makes the bomb Jack: No. Scarecrow: N-no Vovy: On these things Lucien: *Looks at Virgil* Care for some? Vovy: I quit ages ago Sally: VOVY PUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW Vovy: *Puts it out* Sally: BEFORE I MAIME YOU Alyce: -Sparks fly and the light shudder out f0r a few seconds- I'm still here people. Sally: *Extends scythe claws* Vovy: Ah sh- Lucien: *Appears by Alyce* Of course you are my dear Alyce: -Smiles- Vovy: Listen I had my face fucked in by a dark angel, I kinda deserve some puffs to dull the pain Jack: Alyce... Where did you go? Sally: *Leaps on Vovy* Heh, well Alyce: N0where, Jack. Lucien: *Pats Alyce's shoulder* Jack: You went somewhere. Alyce: Heheh Scarecrow: *Staring at Sally* Jack: Uh... Sally? Vovy: *Injects more morphine* Sally: *Slices a gash in Vovy’s chest* Vovy: Ah I can barely feel it Jack: Sally?! Vovy: Morphine is awesome Scarecrow: M-miss Sally! Stop! Jack: Should... We go? Vovy: What’s wrong, Sally? Lucien: *Goes over to Sally and restrains her* Enough. Sally: *Grins maliciously* CAN BARELY FEEL IT *Stops* Vovy: Yeah *Smiles* Scarecrow: W-what’s he d-done to deserve this!?! Vovy: Ask the angel Jack: Let them have fun. Vovy: Indeed Sally: *Backs off, sudden rush of darkness flies out of my mouth* Jack: HOLY SH- Scarecrow: I th-thought you were nice! Vovy: ... Sally: *Shrieks, falling over* Scarecrow: *Runs* Lucien: The mist seems to be taking affect. Vovy: What did you do?! Sally: *Falls limply* Alyce: I see.. Vovy: *Rushes at Lucien* Jack: What did you do to her? Lucien: Take a guess. Jack: Made her incapable of... Sally: *Rises up slowly* What... What happened? *Eyes are light lavender, not dark * Jack: Or just pacified? Vovy: What Scarecrow: *Hiding in corner* Lucien: Pacified. Her darkness and everything negative about her has been terminated. Sally: *Shakes head* Lucien? Scarecrow, what’s wrong sweetie? Vovy: I couldn’t even feel anything Jack: Wait a tick, WHY?! Lucien: Sally... Jack: She serves the RAKE! Lucien: She serves no one. Jack: She needs to do bad or negative things! Vovy: So what now? Scarecrow: *Staring at Sally with a look of horror* Vovy: What about Smoke? Sally: *Hears deep growling and rumbling from deep within the basement* NO Vovy: What the- Sally: This cant bel Jack: The hell?! Alyce: -Bursts 1nto laughter- This is... Chaotic Sally: EVERYONE STAY HERE Vovy: What’s in the fucking basement?! Lucien: Indeed Alyce. Jack: Haha Vovy: *Pulls out black katana* Jack: Chaos... Vovy: Well I’m ready Jack: WE NEED TO BRING IN A LITTLE CHAOS SOMETIMES Alyce: -Smiles- Vovy: indeed Jack: *Pulls out my gun* Hehehehehehehe Sally: MASTER IM COMING Alyce: -Electricity crackles- Sally: *Runs down the steps* Virgil: *Looks at Jared* Put that gun away, Jack. Vovy: Archangel had a grudge against Rake anyway Jack: No. I refuse. Vovy: It’s fun to kill him Jack: I am an agent of chaos Virgil: Don't make me melt it. Lucien: *Is suddenly bleeding from nose and eyes* Sally: *Teleports down the basement* Vovy: *Looks at Lucien*… Even a god can bleed Isaac: *Steps out of the shadows from behind Jack, wrenches the gun from him* Away, they said. Lucien: What? Alyce: Put your game faces on! LETS PLAY! Jack: HEY Vovy: OH YEAH Jack: *Takes gun back* Fine, Molotov’s are more fun to use anyways Scarecrow: *Still hiding* Isaac: No, Jack. Jack: Name, rank and intent? Vovy: *Black aura surrounds Katana* Jack: Jack, Anarchist, and pure fucking FUN, HAHA Vovy: *Eyes turn red* Sally: *Screams loudly, in pain * Vovy: TIME TO KILL LITTLE ALIEN Who’s with me?! Alyce: Alyce, Anarchist , WINNING Scarecrow: Miss Sally! Alyce: Heheheh Sally: *Teleports into room, coughing and maimed badly* Vovy: Open the door Jack: FUCK YES HEHEHEHE Vovy: Open the door, I’M IN THE ZONE Scarecrow: *Grabs a fire poker and runs to the basement* Jack: IF ONLY BLANK COULD BE HERE, EH?! Vovy: AGREED Isaac: *Sighs* Alyce: INDEED Lucien: *Takes a blade* Sally: *Rake’s gone* Jack: HEHE *Takes backpack off, opens it, gives Alyce a lighter and a Molotov* FUN TIMES AHEAD Alyce: -Electricity visibly sparks around her- Vovy: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtVRGnh8Lm8 perfect musci for this moment)) Alyce: HELL YES Lucien: It is over. Jack: LET'S MAKE HER PROUD Lucien: *Vanishes* Vovy: *Draws out D.E black aura surround it* Jack: *Runs out of the room laughing* Virgil: Little late, Jack. Rake left. Sally: *Cries, slowly healing* Jack: Don't care Vovy: No, he’s here Lucien: *Reappears and gives Sally a strong and passionate kiss* Jack: Chaos can still be made. Vovy: He’s hiding.... Isaac: *Looks around the room* Virgil: I don't think so, Jack. *Snaps fingers, all of Jack's weapons disappear in a cloud of black feathers* Alyce: WOOT WOOT -A loud zap is heard and the lights go out- Vovy: He’s waiting Scarecrow: *Runs to Sally* MISS SALLY! A-Are you ok?!? Sally: *Eyes widen holds Lucien’s face* Vovy: And now he can strike in the darkness Isaac: *Looks around* No, he can't. Vovy: And maim us Jack: FUCK YOU VIRGIL Alyce: Heheheh Vovy: Yes he can Virgil: You can have them back when you settle down, Jack. Maybe. Jack: *Takes out lighter, flicks it on* Sally: A *Eyes glowing bright* Lucien: *Is holding her face* Scarecrow: *Stares at Lucien* Vovy: And it’s so HYSTERICAL Jack: *Lights a painting on fire* Isaac: *Walks up to Vovy in the darkness, smacks him* No, he can't, remember? Virgil: *Holds out hand, the fire goes out.* Jack: DAMN YOU Vovy: The darkness is like… Bliss Alyce: -Shocks Vovy- Vovy: Peaceful, but deadly Virgil: *Smiles* No fire for you, Jack. Isaac: I can tell exactly where we all are. What's what, who's who... I can see just fine, Vovy. Vovy: I can too These red eyes thing aren’t for nothing Jack: Alyce...LIGHT 'EM UP Sigma: *A glowing, dark figure with a cloak and glowing blue fire in his hands illuminates the hall, the light getting brighter as he gets closer* Vovy: *Eyes turn normal* Ahh… He’s gone. I can’t sense him Sally: *Sighs deeply* ???: *Playing cards lodge in the wall, and burst into flames* Vovy: The dick ran away Lucien: *Parts from Sally, looking at her* Sally: Why...Do... Do that... To me? Why.. Did you? Jack: Hehehehehehe JOKER: *Teleports in* Jack: ANARCHISTS Lucien: I maybe emotionless and cold... But that does not mean I do not love you. Jack: FOR THE MAD QUEEN Vovy: What Lucien: And I confess to you that I love you my dearest. Vovy: The angel loves you? WHAT?! Isaac: Jack, enough of that! Vovy: THE FUCK DID I MISS?! Sigma: *Lifts up cloak to reveal fiery orange eyes* Virgil: Alyce, you don't have to listen to him, you know. Technically, since you have served Blank longer, wouldn't that make you HIS superior? JOKER: Now were talking~ Sally: You… L… Love... Me?.. I haven’t ... Heard ... That... Word Jack: Husband over here! Vovy: Hehehe Sigma: HĘŁŁÖ... Lucien: I do my love. Jack: I think being the Husband of her Queen makes me at least a BIT higher up in the hierarchy Sigma: Ī ÅM ŠÎGMÄ. Virgil: That doesn't mean crap, Jack. You yourself have said it changes nothing. Isaac: *Looks at Sigma* Jack: BACK TO THE ISLES Vovy: Why does everything I love have to be gone? Alyce: YEAH! -Arcs of lightning spark all around her. One shocking Vovy harshly- Scarecrow: *Staring at Sally and Lucien* Vovy: AH! What the hell?! Alyce: Hahahahaha! JOKER: *Throwing explosive playing cards* Virgil: *None of the cards make any fire* Sally: *Hands Scarecrow a flower* Here... Sorry if I scared you Jack: *Breaking glasses, smashing bottles, breaking the walls* Vovy: Fuck this JOKER: *All the everywhere* Vovy: Now I wanna go to Bliss But I’m exiled Lucien: .... Vovy: My sister is dead Alyce: -Shocking EVERYTHING- Jack: Alright.... Scarecrow: *Takes flower, smiles* Jack: ANARCHISTS!! Isaac: *Darkness swallows the cards, they vanish* No, Joker. Jack: BACK TO THE ISLES Vovy: Now what am I gonna do? Jack: NOW JOKER: Okay~ Alyce: TO THE ISLES! -Vanishes- Sally: *Looks in Lucien’s eyes* JOKER: *Vanishes* Jack: We don't want to have TOO much fun, now do we? *Opens a portal, leaves laughing* Virgil: *Rolls eyes* You are not getting your things back, Jack. Lucien: *Looks back into Sally's eyes* Jack: *Flips off Virgil* Sally: *MC steps in* Jack: *I'm gone, in the Isles* Sally: Oh my Vovy: *Loads Berretta 50* Lucien: *Tilts my head* Vovy: I’m gonna go kill some Black Eden scum MC: Well... Finally, someone changed her Sigma: *Remains eerily silent and still, analyzing the room* Lucien: *Nods* Vovy: Who knows the nearest Black Eden building? Vovy has left the chat. MC: Wow... So... Now... What? Oh... Yeah .... Her old master Lucien: Well I got her under control. MC: *Feels a disturbance* Uh oh Lucien: What? Sally: *Hears a roar* Oh my. He’s gotten stronger, hasn’t he? Lucien: ... Sally: No… No no no... He’s gonna kill me Sigma: *Still standing in the shadows, watching* MC: He’s not gonna kill you He’s coming after us as a whole Sally: THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER Lucien: Shush Sally: *Remains silent, staring into Lucien’s eyes* Lucien: *Strokes your cheek* Sally: *Moans softly* Sigma: Two differently toned voices speak in harmony* ĮŃTĘRĘŠTÎŃG... Lucien: *Kisses you softly* Isaac: *Looks around the room* Hm. Sigma: *Watching* Lucien: You needn't worry. Sally: *Emits a sweet scent but... Not attracting other males* Isaac: *Coughs lightly* Sally: *Heart beats fast* L... Lucien darling *Kisses him* Lucien: *Parts* I will return shortly. Sally: But... What Where? Lucien: I have business to attend to. Sally: Okay... Lucien: *Kisses your forehead before departing* Sally: *Smiles lightly* Alyce: -Appears in a shower of sparks- Isaac: *Winces at sparks* Hi. Sally: *Looks at Scarecrow* Alyce: I’m back. Miss me? Scarecrow: *Looks back at Sally* Isaac: *Coughs again* I'm going to leave you all be... *Leaves the room* Sally: *Smiles softly eyes comforting* Scarecrow: *Smiles too* Sally: *Walks over to him/her* Alyce: -Watches calculatingly- Virgil: You look like you're planning, Alyce. Or at the very least summing everyone up. Alyce: Heheh… Strategy games.. Virgil: I suppose so. Alyce: I'm setting up Sally, MC has left the chat. Virgil: Oh? Scarecrow: *Looks at Virgil and Alyce* Huh? Virgil: Setting up for what? Alyce: -Smirks- Just a game.. Sigma: ÅłŸçĘ...wHęRę hÅvĘ Į hĘārD tHåT nAmE bęFøRę? Virgil: *Smiles* What kind of game? Alyce: The kind I always win –Virgil’s hair stands up from standing near her- Virgil: Oh, I wouldn't say that. I am pretty good at playing games. Alyce: oh really? Virgil: *Smiles* Why do you think I wear what I do, Alyce? Sigma: *mUlTiPlE tOnEs iN vOiCe* Į łĮkĘ gÅmĘś åŠ wĘŁŁ... ŁeTš pŁåŸ... *Grins* Alyce: -Smirks- Put your game faces on then boys. Let's play. Virgil: *Smiles* Alright. Name the game. Isaac: *Walks into the room, coughing slightly* Sigma: MĘ? Virgil: No, Alyce. Alyce: Hide and seek. -The lights go out with a loud zap and she vanishes- Sigma: ÅhH... MŸ fÅvØrĮtĘ... Virgil: *Smiles, disappears in a cloud of black feathers* Isaac: *Laughs* Alright, then. *Vanishes into the darkness* Scarecrow: Ahh... Too dark! Sigma: *Disappears* Virgil: *A small ball of fire floats next to Crow so he/she can see* Alyce: -Electrical buzzing is heard and she shocks Sigma- Sigma: *Touches Alyce, her electricity is drained and fizzles out* ŃØW ŃÖW... ŁÌTTŁĘ GĮRŁŠ ŠHØÜŁDŃT PŁÅŸ WĮTH FĮRĘ *Grins, absorbs the energy into me* Alyce: -Vanishes- -Sparks fly near Virgil- Virgil: *Nowhere to be seen* Scarecrow: *Takes the ball of fire* Virgil: *It avoids burning Crow* Alyce: That's not nice... Isaac: *Nowhere to be found* Alyce: -Short circuits a wall, setting it on fire- Virgil: *The fire on the wall immediately goes out* Isaac: *Shadow flickers on the other side of the room, and I vanish again* Scarecrow: Ahhh... Not in the house!!!!! Alyce: -Laughter is heard all around the mansion- Virgil: *Still has not been seen or heard at all* Alyce: -Takes scarecrow hostage- Heheheh Scarecrow: Ahhhh! *Swings fire poker* Virgil: *Crow disappears in a cloud of black feathers, he/she reappears in a different room* Scarecrow: *Shivering, huddled in a corner* Alyce: -Arcs of lighting surround them- Virgil: *Black feathers drift around, absorbing each bolt of lightning and discharging them* Alyce: I can sense you! Virgil: *The feathers disappear, all trace of me vanishes, leaving no way to trace or sense me* Alyce: Oh you're good.. Virgil: *Cannot be sensed, heard, seen, or smelled* Alyce: -Shocks EVERYTHING- Virgil: *Is nowhere to be found* Scarecrow: Ahhh! Sigma: *UnafFecTęd* Scarecrow: *Falls in pain* Virgil: *Black feathers spring up, absorbing and discharging the lightning, they stay in the air, but I still cannot be sensed* Isaac: *Hands reach out and I grab Crow, we disappear in the darkness* Alyce: -Demagnetizes everything. Navigational senses fail for all- Virgil: *The feathers drift around Alyce* Sigma: *SuRgE oF oRaNgE eLeCtRiCiTy eRuPtS fRoM tHe gRoUnD* Alyce: -She burns them all with electric shocks- WHA- Virgil: *The electricity is diverted and dispersed* Sigma: *Electricity strikes Alyce* Alyce: -Absorbs it- Was that supposed to hurt? Sigma: WaS yOuRs? I dIdN’t fEeL a tHiNg Alyce: -Electric buzzing is heard near Scarecrow- Found you. Scarecrow: Ahh! Don’t hurt me! Sigma: *GrInS* yOu'Re gOoD... Virgil: *The feathers swirl into a silhouette, my voice comes from the figure* Give up yet, Alyce? You still haven't found me. Alyce: Heheheh Lucien has left the chat. Alyce: Never! Virgil: You will not find me, Alyce. I can do this all day. *The feathers spread back out* Alyce: -Appears behind Johnny- Found you too. Alyce: Com3 out Virgil.. Virgil: *Cannot be seen, heard, smelled, or sensed* Alyce: Come out, little fire starter.. Virgil: *Still nowhere to be found* Alyce: -Demagnetizes everything. Navigational senses fail for all- Virgil: *Still nowhere to be found* Alyce: Come out or Scarecrow gets it. Scarecrow: Wha!!!!! Sigma: *Grins* tHiS iS aMuSiNg Scarecrow: *Attempts to run* Virgil: *Black feathers swirl around Crow, he/she is teleported to safety* Alyce: -Sparks fly near Scarecrow- Virgil: *The sparks miss Crow, since he/she is no longer there* Alyce: AAAURG!! Isaac: *Pokes Alyce from behind, disappears in the shadows again, laughing* Sigma: *Pops up behind Virgil* foUnD yOu *Shocks* Alyce: -She releases a huge shock wave- Virgil: *Sigma fell for a decoy, still nowhere to be found* Sigma: WhAt?! HoW dId I fAlL fOr tHaT? Isaac: *I'm seen for a brief moment, then I disappear back into the shadows again* Sigma: aAaAAahhHhh... Alyce: -Vanishes in a blast of lightning and maniacal laughter- Alyce has left the chat. Sigma has left the chat. Isaac: Virgil, I think it's over now. Virgil: Agreed. Isaac: *Steps into some light* Now, where's Scarecrow gone off to? Scarecrow: *Laying on the ground, dress is torn and schorched* Isaac: *Sighs, walks over* Virgil, where are you? Nicole: *Walks in* Virgil? Virgil: *Seems to materialize out of the very air* I'm here. Isaac: Ah, I thought so. Nicole: Hiya Virgil Virgil: *Snaps my fingers, the lights come back on* Hello, Nicole. Isaac: Hi, Nicole. Virgil, please do something to help Scarecrow. Because I'm not entirely sure what to do here. Nicole: *Smiles* Virgil: Hm. *Kneels beside Scarecrow* Scarecrow, can you hear me? Scarecrow: *Nods* Virgil: *Smiles* The game is over, okay? Are you alright? Scarecrow: U..Uhuh... Virgil: *Sees the ball of fire hovering beside Scarecrow* I see you held onto that. Scarecrow: *Nods* Virgil: Here, take hold of it again. Scarecrow: *Awkwardly trying to cover large hole in the side of the dress* Isaac: *Looks around the room and sits in a corner* Scarecrow: *Doesn’t want to move hands* Virgil: *Takes it, holds it out to Scarecrow* It's alright, I've got it. Scarecrow: Y-you can have it b-back... The lights are on now B-but thank you a-anyw-ways Virgil: There's one more thing. *The fire turns a soft golden color, the same as my eyes, and the fire spreads on Scarecrow's dress, mending it so that it looks like it was never damaged, the flames dissipate without ever burning Scarecrow* Scarecrow: Oh!.. Th-thank you Virgil: *Smiles* No problem. *Stands, holds my hand out to Scarecrow to help him/her up* Scarecrow: *Awkwardly takes his hand and stands up* Virgil: You alright now, Scarecrow? Scarecrow: Mhm Category:Blog posts